


The rent has to be paid

by starlightoffandoms (destinyofdreams)



Series: Tumblr fics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Castiel, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Implied prostitute Dean in the past, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/starlightoffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has been a good landlord and worked with Dean and his habit of late rent. He sends his brother Castiel to collect the back rent that's due. Dean thinks of another way to pay for rent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rent has to be paid

Michael flipped through his calendar again to make sure that he had met all demands for the week. He groaned as he noticed the name circled in red with several exclamation marks.

“Castiel,” Michael called over his shoulder.

“Yes Michael?” Castiel walked slowing into the home office of his older brother prepared for the worst.

“I need you to go to 6J and collect rent. He’s three months behind and I told him that I’d give him until today. If he doesn’t have it give him this,” Michael handed him a pink piece of paper.

“Y-you’re just going to kick him out?” Castiel read over the generic eviction notice.

“Castiel,” Michael swiveled his chair around and crossed his arms over his chest, “you realize that owning an apartment building is a business right?” his brother nodded, “this tenant is always late. He’s lived here for four years and I’ve worked with him as best I could. When he got laid off from the factory I let him pay what he could afford and didn’t ask for a full month’s rent for four months. I let him take in two stray pit bulls even though dogs that size aren’t allowed. He found them homes and gave me the adoption fee just to please me. I didn’t even ask for it. He’s a good guy but this year has been too consistent with lateness. If the other tenants find out, I’ll be done for.”

“Understood. If he has half will that be acceptable?” Castiel looked his brother right in the eyes.

“Yes,” Michael rolled his eyes, “if he can come up with at least half then we can give him two more weeks for the rest.”

“Thank you. I’ll go speak with him.”

Michael waved him off and turned around. Castiel missed the mischievous smirk.

Castiel took the elevator to the sixth floor and walked slowly down the hall. He didn’t want to kick the man out. He had rescued dogs for goodness sake. He stopped in front of J and stood there for a minute before he knocked. There was no answer so he knocked again.

“Coming!” a voice in the distance hollered.

Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He folded the pink slip quickly and shoved it in his pocket. He jumped when he heard the locks being taken off. His eyes went wide once the door was opened and the apartment’s occupant was revealed.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Castiel mumbled.

“Hey what can I do you for?” Dean leaned against the door frame and grinned as he looked Castiel over.

“I, uh, see,” Castiel swallowed and pretended that it wasn’t his middle school crush standing in front of him, “Michael sent me.”

Dean’s smile dropped, “come on in,” he glanced each way down the hall before he pulled Castiel in.

 _I guess he doesn’t recognize me. But I’m the one that’s the social media stalker._ Castiel walked into the medium sized apartment.

“Look. I know I agreed to today but I don’t have it all yet,” Dean shoved his hands in his pocket, “like can I get until tonight? I’ll get more money. I swear.”

“How much of it do you have? Maybe we can work something out?” Castiel relaxed when Dean admitted to having some of the rent.

“Well,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, “okay I don’t have any of it. I’ve got like $70 to my name until I can get some more work. I’ve been sick and missed some work. I’ll be taking the car down to one of those title loan places to see what I can get. I just haven’t been in good fortune lately. I just need more time.”

“Three months wasn’t enough?” Castiel was a little angry because there had been so much time.

“Sorry no it wasn’t,” Dean blushed, “I-I got laid off, again,” he sighed heavily, “no one wants a bisexual fitness instructor apparently. Some of the guys complained and they let me go. I tried manual labor but I think I’ve been blacklisted. My uncle just had to let a guy go for being stoned on the job so I’ll be getting work there. I just don’t start until Monday. Tell Michael I just need a little more time. I’m sure I can get at least $500 from a title loan place,” he looked up with wide eyes.

“You owe $2250. $500 isn’t going to make Michael happy. I’m sorry Dean.”

Dean looked at him curiously then realized Michael had probably told him his name.

“I know,” Dean growled and threw his hands in the air.

“Don’t go get a loan. Those places are a rip off. Do you think you could come up with anything before I leave tonight? I’m on office duty until 18:30. Michael will be gone. He has a thing with his boyfriend. I can hold him off a bit but probably not another week.”

“Unless I go down to the red light district probably not,” Dean’s shoulders fell and he bowed his head.

Dean’s head jerked up and he looked Castiel over again. He walked over to Castiel.

Castiel narrowed his eyes as Dean stalked over to him, “Dean?”

“I mean, there are other ways I could pay for my rent,” Dean stopped in front of Castiel and brushed his fingers down Castiel’s chest, “I could maybe borrow the money from you,” he leaned in, “I’d earn it,” he whispered against his lips.

“What?” Castiel mumbled.

“I’d do anything not to be kicked out,” Dean placed his hands on Castiel’s hips, “anything.”

Dean began to kiss up and down Castiel’s neck as he pulled Castiel’s shirt from his pants. It’d been years since he had used his body to get what he needed. He moaned as Castiel tilted his head to give him better access. Castiel was definitely more attractive than the last person.

Castiel felt like his brain was about to malfunction. Dean Winchester offered him sex to help him out. Dean Winchester that he had fantasized about for most of his life. Dean Winchester that’d been nice to him even when the other popular kids hadn’t. The same Dean Winchester that had gone off to become a major league baseball player leaving their small city behind. Dean Winchester was willing to give his body to keep a roof over his head. Fuck.

“Dean we shouldn’t,” Castiel barely managed when Dean began to undo his belt.

“I promise I won’t tell anyone. I just need a little more time,” Dean nipped at his jaw.

“It would be unlawful,” Castiel all but slurred with desire when Dean cupped his growing erection.

“I’ll keep it between us and I’ll be yours until I can pay you back. I promise I’m good for it once I get started at the garage. I’m really good at suckin’ cock too. Or so I’m told by my exe boyfriends. I’ve got the lips for it,” Dean kissed the side of Castiel’s mouth, “I’ll make it good for you.”

Castiel whimpered when Dean dropped to his knees and yanked Castiel’s pants down.

“So good for you. You clean?” Dean looked up at Castiel through his dark lashes.

Castiel could only nod. He had gotten his results from the clinic weeks ago after his routine testing. He made a strangled noise when Dean nuzzled his erection through his blue checkered boxers.

“Do we have an agreement then?” Dean tugged the waist band with his teeth.

Castiel nodded again.

Dean smiled as he freed Castiel from his boxers, “oh boy. Talk about hung like a horse.”

Castiel blushed and closed his eyes. He tried to get up the courage to stop and back out then Dean’s lips were wrapped around him. His fingers found their way into Dean’s hair. He twisted his fingers in Dean’s hair that was a lot longer than the crew cut he had kept before.

Dean moaned as he worked Castiel’s cock deeper into his mouth. He had expected the male musty scent that every guy he’d ever blown carried. He assumed it was his body wash and that he had been fresh out the shower. It was berries and lavender and a hint of his personal scent. Dean worked his tongue along the throbbing vein on the bottom of Castiel’s cock as he swallowed around the tip.

“Oh god,” Castiel’s head fell back and had never been more pleased with himself for waxing the day prior.

Castiel wasn’t sure he was going to last. It had been a while since he had a partner that wasn’t his right hand. Dean’s mouth was the right amount of heat and moisture. Castiel felt his orgasm twinkle closer to the edge. Dean gripped his ass and pulled him forward. Castiel growled and tugged at Dean’s hair. He lost himself and began to thrust rapidly and hard.

“Your mouth feels so good. Gonna fill it up. Gonna come soon,” Castiel rambled on as he fucked Dean’s face.

Dean relaxed his jaw and let Castiel use him as he needed to in order to find his climax. Dean took the moment to free himself from the confines of his pants and began to jerk off. He could barely swallow so drool began to trickle down his chin. He gagged a little at one too hard and deep thrust but didn’t complain. He wiped his chin and used the spit to aid in stroking himself off.

“Dean. Gonna come. Swallow it all for me,” Castiel pulled out just enough to stroke himself to climax.

Dean greedily swallowed as he chased his own orgasm. He whined as he fell over the edge.

They both remained silent but for the panting for several minutes. Dean stood and went to the kitchen and grabbed paper towels. He dampened them and cleaned each of them up.

Castiel cleared his throat and pulled up his boxers and pants.

Dean tried not to laugh at the flustered expression the man wore.

“I need to get to an ATM,” Castiel made his way quickly to the door

“Thanks,” Dean stopped, “shit I don’t even know your name.”

Castiel opened the door, “Castiel,” he shut the door behind and jogged to the elevator.

“Castiel Novak?” Dean’s eyes went wide and he flung the open, “Cas!”

 

Castiel entered the office and handed his brother an envelope, “he had half. I told him he had two weeks to come up with the rest,” he left the office and headed to his room.

“Was that a hicky?” Michael called after him.

<<<<>>>> 

“You’re the same Cas that I went to school with?” Dean crossed his arms when Castiel returned a few days later.

“Yes,” Castiel looked everywhere but Dean’s face.

“And you knew this last time?”

“I did.”

“And that isn’t strange to you?” Dean sat down in his chair across from the couch where Castiel was seated.

Castiel squeaked.

“I don’t think that’s an answer,” Dean chuckled, “hold on,” his eyes went wide, “you wanted it didn’t you?”

“I should probably go,” Castiel moved to stand.

“Oh no you don’t,” Dean pushed him back to the couch.

Dean dropped the rest of the way from the chair. He crawled between his legs.

“You have no idea how many times I’ve imagined being with you Cas. Then you just up and left after graduating. You left me to finish out my senior year wondering if I’d ever see you again. Now that I’ve got you here I might as well make use of the favors I owe you.”

Dean didn’t waste any time as he undid Castiel’s pants and freed him. He licked and sucked his cock with more enthusiasm than the previous encounter.

“Y-you’re fine with this? With our history?”

To answer Dean deep throated him and licked out his tongue to trace along his waxed balls.

“Dean!” Castiel gripped the couch cushions as his hips bucked up.

Dean didn’t waste a moment as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the packets of lube he’d placed there. He tore one open and applied it to his fingers. He worked his fingers into Castiel.

“Yes. Please more Dean. I need more,” Castiel shifted to give Dean better access.

Dean worked three fingers slowly into Castiel. Once he was able to take three fingers without resistance he added more lube and worked his pinky in. The sight of almost all of his hand in Castiel made him twitch hard in his jeans. He took Castiel beautiful cock back into his mouth and massaged him with his tongue. He eased his thumb in a few minutes later as Castiel turned to a puddle of pleasure and whimpers.

“Yeah now you’re ready. Look at you. I bet I could make a fist now. Bet you’d like that wouldn’t you? You’re so stretched right now. I bet you could take my entire fist. You’d probably come just like that too wouldn’t you? My fist all in your ass making you squirm and want to come,” Dean kissed his thighs while he talked.

“Please Dean I need you.”

“You don’t find it a little weird? Us, after all these years,” Dean pulled his fingers free and pulled a condom from his other pocket.

“We already talked about that and my brother is fucking your little brother. There isn’t anything weird about this. Now come on,” Castiel jumped up and tossed his shirt aside, “we’re not doing this on the couch.”

Castiel wobbled as he marched down the hall.

“My little brother?” Dean was right on his heels as he kicked off his pants.

“Yes. Adam and Michael have been dating for a year now.”

“Son of a bitch.”

“Please now Dean. I need you.”

Dean crawled up the bed and kissed Castiel for the first time fully on the lips. He deepened the kiss as he worked the condom on. He grabbed the lube from his night stand with one hand and tugged his shirt off with the other.

“I’ve gotcha Cas,” he mumbled as he lined up, “gonna make this good for you.”

“Yes,” Castiel moaned and spread his legs wider.

Castiel pulled Dean down and kissed him. He was close already just from the thoughts of finally getting the man he’d been swooning over for years. He clung to Dean and pushed every emotion into his kisses and made as much noise as he could manage to let Dean know he was all for it.

“Damn you’re still so tight around me sweetheart. I’ve thought of this moment so many times. I’ve jerked off in the gym showers after batting practice to the thought of you being stretched out under me,” Dean set a steady even pace as he tried to keep his climax at bay.

“You’ll tell me what happened with the major leagues later.”

“No serious talk right now. I just us like this,” Dean kissed down his neck and began to suck bruise on his collarbone.

“So good Dean. You feel so good in me.”

Dean grunted and tried to refocus as he sped up. He was lost when Castiel pushed him back and hooked his legs over his shoulders. Castiel began to move hard against him. Dean clutched his hips and began to pound into him.

The sound of flesh against flesh and panting filled his room as they fell into each other. It didn’t take long for them to find their climax together. Castiel whimpered as his orgasm washed over him. Dean was mostly grunts and panting as he followed him a few strokes later.

They lay there sticky and sweaty together on Dean’s bed for so long Castiel was sure Dean had fallen asleep.

“This was some of the best sex I’ve ever had,” Dean pulled out of Castiel slowly.

“Agreed.”

“Shower?”

“Sure.”

Clean and redressed Castiel made lunch for them while Dean changed his sheets. Dean walked in bashfully as Castiel plated the grilled cheese sandwiches.

“I’m still not the best cook,” Castiel grinned.

“Here,” Dean whispered as he slid the envelope across the counter.

They both stood there and looked at it. They hadn’t really talked about. Castiel knew it was still between them but he had hoped it would change. It was only their second time together but history held so much more.

“Don’t worry about it,” Castiel gulped down his juice, “I can pay it since we’re living together now.”

“What?” Dean’s eyes went wide.

“I guess if you want. We’ve both wanted this.”

“But we don’t know each other as adults.”

“Let’s just jump,” Castiel looked up hopeful.

Dean gave him an intense analyzing gaze.

“Or we don’t have to,” Castiel tried to hide behind his food.

“Let’s jump,” Dean smiled.

“Good.”

“So we’re going to ignore the pink slip you were supposed to give me?” Dean smirked as he took a bite.

“Dammit it was here. When I got home I couldn’t find it.”

“Yeah I figured you were a little surprised and worked out a deal without discussing it with your brother.”

“I may have.”

“Thanks,” Dean kissed his cheek.

 

“So here’s the little bit he could come up with. Since we’re roommates you can count what I paid you as the rest of his,” Castiel dropped the money on Michael’s desk.

“I thought you’d never find him. I’ll take it as he’s paid up since he’s getting you outta my hair,” Michael laughed.

“What?”

“You think I sent you up there not knowing your crush would come back? Have I ever sent you to collect rent from anyone besides our disabled tenants?” Michael grinned as he put the money in the safe.

“You bastard.”

“You love me. When can I expect you out of here? I want to invite Adam to live with me.”

“Give me two weeks.”

“Sure.”

<<<>>> 

“And after I broke my wrist my pitches were never the same. No one would sign me. Then our parents were killed and I couldn’t leave Sammy alone. Once he was off in college it was tough. I tried so hard and I just got lost. Is that enough to let me come now?” Dean’s voice was strained as he held himself over Castiel.

“You kept putting it off,” Castiel chuckled, “you can come now.”

Dean sighed and began to thrust hard and fast into Castiel, “love you,” he grunted and filled Castiel.

“Dean!” Castiel stroked himself through his orgasm, “love you too.”


End file.
